Catch Her in a Lie
by charliesangels333
Summary: Massie has a big problem: a sister. Audrina Block is 13 years old and coming to BOCD! Will Massie learn to cope with the fact that her father had an affair? Or will Massie discover somethings about her new "Sissie"? Major clam,OxD,AxD,KxJ ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique, just a bucket of strange concepts and motifs!**

Catch her in the Lie

Prologue

New York City

Chanel

2:43 PM

November 3rd

Massie was in a severe state of shock. Her father was at the counter buying a 4,000 worth of Chanel bags for a girl who looked Massie's age and some other women. Her dad handed the cashier his AmEx and turned to plant a kiss on the girl's head. The girl smiled and hugged her father as if they were father and daughter.

Massie felt her friends close in around her as her lungs were about to collapse. She let out a squeak and all heads in the store turned to face her. Her father's locked eyes with her and instantly let go of the nameless girl.

"Massie, what are you doing here?" he inquired nervously. Massie could not answer him. The store was surrounded in a thick silence.

"William, is this?" Nameless woman whispered while picking up her shopping bags. She looked Massie in the eye and calmly walked behind Mr. Block.

"Daddy, what's going on here?" Massie cried feeling tears coming to her eyes. Suddenly her shoes weighed a million pounds not letting her run to her father or even run away. Her mind begged her to move but her body was not complying.

"Massie let's go." Alicia called grabbing her hand and attempting to lead her out of the store.

"Massie please stay." William called from the counter. "Honey I want you to meet your sister, Audrina."

**Okay please realize this: I am so bored. I my further elaborate this or maybe I won't but . . . yeah. Titles of clique book are fun!**


	2. Thirteen Years Ago

1**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique, its concepts, its characters, or its** **customs. I'm just a plot** **thinker upper!!**

The Block Estate

The Living Room

8:26

November 3rd

"Massie, Sweetheart? Could you please say something?" William Block pleaded from the couch opposite the one Massie was sitting on. Massie Refused to look her father in the eye. Instead his focused all of her attention on the mounting spilt ends at the bottom of her hair.

Massie could not believe her father had cheated on her mother. Thirteen years ago. And she had a sister. Massie peered out of the corner of her eye at Audrina. She shared Massie's chocolate brown hair but unlike Massie, Audrina had piercing, light blue eyes. She looked to be around 5'6" and had a flawless complection. And she was skinny. Massie hated to admit it but this mistake of nature was gorgeous. She had to go.

"Daddy, why?" Massie stared her father straight in the eyes. She could feel her nerves working overtime and her chin was begging to quiver. All Massie wanted to do was yell for her Daddy to come and save her. Unfortunately, unless this man in front of her was an identical twin, he could not save her from himself. She would not let him see her break. Not in front of the bastard child.

"Honey, I was young and I thought I was in love. Your mother was going to leave me, so I started to go out more and more. I met Holly at Planet Hollywood and we dated for a while. Then one day, your mother came up to me and told me she was four months pregnant. I told Holly I couldn't leave her . . ." Her father removed his glasses and began to rub his eyebrows. His foot was tapping against the hard wood floor as it always did when he found himself in an uncomfortable situation.

Massie turned her head to look at herself in the mirror in the hallway. The girl in the mirror stared back at her with empty eyes. Her body contorted by invisible wounds. A girl whose normal life was beginning to be twisted out from underneath her. And what was worst of all: she was going to age prematurely from all the frowning she was doing.

"Massie, Holly was pregnant too. Audrina was born three months after you. Holly contacted me about two years ago because Audrina had asked to meet me for her eleventh birthday. Holly and I have been dated ever since." Massie felt another pang shot through her chest. She had always thought she wanted a sibling until about 5 hours ago.

"Daddy . . . this is a joke right!" she screamed jumping inti her feet. "I don't deserve this. I am Massie fricken' Block!! This is not fair! I don't want a sister!" Massie sprinted off into the bathroom. Locking the door, turning on the sink, turning on the fan and the bath tub, Massie let it all out. She was making so much noise she didn't notice a dog snuggling up to her new sister and her parents signing the final documents.

And all at once her father and her nightmare was gone. And so was the perfect life she had worked so hard to achieve over the last year.


	3. Planning and Plotting

Disclaimer: I don't own the clique though I do hope to some day own Nick Jonas

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique though I do hope to some day own Nick Jonas!**

The New Block Estate

The Front Walkway

1:58 PM

November 6th

Massie did not believe a divorce could be finalized in a week until she had seen Mr. Rivera working with her parents. It was settled that her mother would have custody of Massie on school days but she would go to her father's on Holidays and weekends. Also, her mother would only be getting 7,000 a month because she had stupidly signed a prenuptial agreement when her father was still working for his father's company.

Oh yeah. Her father also purchased a mansion near the country club. The house was worth 22 million dollars and had a tennis court, an indoor and outdoor pool, a wooded region where they could ride horses, a screening room, a volley ball court and a turf field with various sports lines.

Massie was still mad at her father but now she had to admit she was completely jealous of Audrina because she got to live there twenty-four/seven. Everyone and everything was against Massie now.

Unfortunately it was now the start of a very long weekend with her new "family." Massie walked as slowly as she could to the front door, only wasting about thirty seconds. Massie rang the door bell and waited.

Audrina was the one who opened the door. She was only wearing a pair of juicy sweat and a t-shirt that said BOCD but she still looked like she had stepped off a runway. "Hi Massie! Come on in!" Massie looked around the entrance. The house was decorated with lots of art and glass work. The foyer alone had marble and at least one original Picasso. I was so fashion forward it made Massie want to puke.

"Massie, come on upstairs I'll show you your room." Audrina mumbled, turning up stairs. Massie followed her into an all blue room. It was pretty but Massie hated the color blue. Especially navy blue. She had once read in a magazine that blue was worn by peasants, which by no means was she.

"Massie why don't you come to my room and we can talk for a little while until Dad comes home with the Pink Berry. Oh and Daddy's buying me a horse too, so we can go horseback riding together! I have wanted to meet you for the longest time. I've always wanted a sister. But by no means did I ever think that it would be under these circumstances." Audrina was talking a mile a minute. She was just so . . . sweet. Massie hated sweet. Because sweetness always turned sour eventually.

And for her sake, she had better make sure it was very sour indeed. Oh plotting and planning was her favorite thing to do.

Current State of the Union

In Out 

Scheming Bonding

Divorce Happily Ever After

Massie Block Audrina Block


	4. Before I met my father

1**Disclaimer: I do not own the clique!**

Galwaugh Farms

The Barn

5:53 PM

November 6th

Audrina Block had never ridden a horse before but Daddy had suggested it in an attempt to get her to bond with Massie. Audrina scanned the stall of horses for sale and came upon a horse named Trixie. Her soulful eyes stared right through into Audrina's heart stealing the next available piece.

"Do you like her," a familiar voice called from behind her. She turned around to see him. He obviously did not recognize her anymore because she had quit being goth after . . . never mind. Her legs felt full of lead, her head began to spin and her throat closed up. "Hey do I know you . . . " he began looking at her questionly, taking in her features.

Before he could inquire further, the director of the barn came to greet her and show her the best horses on sale.

"Chris, I'm sorry your not allowed to be here. Say good-bye to her and leave. Hi, I'm Casey. Did you see any you like?"

Audrina choked out her words, "Trixie. I want Trixie." Audrina's feet then switched to autopilot as Casey lead her towards the office to sign the papers. Her father was waiting in the Ralph Lauren lobby talking to her mother on the phone. She could tell because he was smiling from ear to ear without looking at anything in particular.

If only her father knew everything that happened before she met him. Everything that happened with him. Chris. No one knew that, though. Not even her mother.

". . . ok I love you too, honey. Got to go. Bye." He hung up removing himself from the seat next to the fire. "Are we already to sign?" Casey lead him away to the desk and Audrina replaced her father in the chair. She picked up the nearest Seventeen and began to flip through until she found the ad she did for Ralph as a personal favor. Her father was the best advertiser in the country and Ralph wanted him to work on the new campaign. She agreed to be in it so her father agreed to work on it.

Suddenly, Audrina felt someone staring at her. Looking up from the magazine she locked eyes with Chris again. Suddenly the memories were trying to break through the wall she had built up in her mind over the last two years.

Audrina sprinted out of the chair and into the bathroom, locking the door. She turned towards the mirror and stared at the girl who stared back. Suddenly she was eleven again and all the pain returned. No . . . she was not that girl anymore. She would not be the victim. She could be anything she wanted to be.

She left the bathroom after mentally preparing herself for what's to come. Her father was waiting for with the trailers so we could take Brownie and Trixie to their new barn on the New Block Estate.

This is not going to be an easy year, thought Audrina, as she slid in her father's Porsche and drove away.


	5. ChChChanges!

1Disclaimer: If I was Lisi Harrison I would not need to put something here.

BOCD

The Auditorium

8:08 AM

November 7th

Olivia sat with Kristen in the front row of the auditorium. No one knew this but Kristen and Olivia had been best friends since they started hanging out with the guys over the summer. Kristen had not wanted to be labeled as a Soccer Stalker, though, so she and Olivia and come up with the "Dune" story.

But then Massie had implemented the boyfast, and that was the final straw. Kristen had been trying to alienate herself from the Pretty Committee ever since. The truth was, Massie's tyranny was getting to be too much. Kristen wanted real friends that would not turn on her. Surprisingly, Olivia was a blessing in disguise. She may seem stupid to anyone else but Kristen thought she was one of the best people's she's ever talked to. She just understands.

They met because of how much they love the two hottest, funniest, nicest guys in school. Yes, it finally happened, a boy meant more to Kristen than being popular. Cam. Even the name made her smile. Olivia and Cam had pretended to go out in the beginning of the year to throw Massie and her cronies off. But secretly Olivia had been going out with Derrington since the summer and Kristen and Cam since the end of seventh grade. Claire could not find out though because, though Claire kept up with the innocent act, she would do anything to stay in Massie's good graces. Claire would destroy Kristen.

Olivia had begun to get tired of the charade at the end of September, though. So the devised Operation Break Up which involved Olivia being a horrible mom to "Kate" and Cam breaking up with her because she is a "Horrible mom."

Audrina wandered around the auditorium not knowing where to go. Kristen knew that if there was one way to get out of the Pretty Committee, it was to converse with the enemy. "Hey Audrina, over here!" she called watching Massie's face turn from surprise to anger. Audrina quickly scurried over and sat down next to Kristen.

"Hey, thanks Kristen, I don't know any other people here really." Principal Burns made her way over to the microphone and cleared her throat.

"Attention BOCD!" she screamed. "As you all know we hired the contractors for Extreme Makeover: Home Edition to do an addition to our school in about a month. So, all classes will now be held inside the building. In addition, thanks to a generous donation from Dempsey Solomon and his family, we will be putting on High School Musical this year. Eighth graders, participating in the musical is mandatory. In addition, we have a new av room. This means all announcements will be live and include an actual newscast. We will be holding auditions for anchors, reporters and a weather person. The morning announcements are now terminated and all rooms now have plasma screens all connected to the central news room. For those of you that have not already guessed, BOCD is now a permanent arrangement." Cheers erupted throughout the auditorium. Kristen and spotted Alicia having a fit because now she does not run the news in our school anymore.

"In addition the overflow trailers have been removed from the front lawn and moved back stage to be used as dressing rooms for the stars of the musical. We hope that this year will be the start of a better school experience for all students."

Well this year is definitely going to be interesting, thought Kristen, but not for the reasons Principal Burns thinks.


	6. Claire's New Look

1**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has been crazy hard for the past month. Now I'm putting up an extra long chapter for you all!! Xoxo!! Just so you know yes there will be Clam for all who were wondering. I like a happy ending as well as the next person.**

Westchester Mall

Guess

3:48 pm

November 3rd

Claire could not believe it had been two months already and she still wasn't over Cam. Every breath she took felt weighted by her choice. The guilt and pain of "what if"? What if she had taken Cam back? Would they have worked out and been more in love than ever? Would something else had come between them again? Claire shook the thought. There was no use in wondering now because what's done is done and now she either had to deal or move on. Claire was choosing the latter.

It was time for a change. She wanted to reinvent herself: a new hair style, new clothes and a new outlook on life. No reservations and no regrets. Armed with a credit card, Claire scanned the racks until finally spying a great pair of medium tone jeans with black and gold embroidery on the sides. This was the start to her new look.

Claire grabbed them, not even bothering to try them on, paid and ran to the salon for her appointment with Jaccob, Massie's stylist.

"Hello, Claire. What are we going to do with you today?" He called from behind the counter in his unusually high, flamboyant voice. Jaccob hopped up on the counter and turned so he was facing Claire. Jaccob crossed his legs in his usual manner and stared at her with a huge smile.

"Well Jaccob," Claire said reaching into her purse. "I want you to make me look like this." Claire revealed the photo she had been working on, on photoshop. It pictured Claire 2.0, as she liked to call it, who had dirty blonde hair with dark brown streaks and spiky bangs. New extensions would run down to her boobs and have a spiky look at the ends.

Claire watched it register on Jaccob's face. The corners of his mouth slowly curled upwards into a satisfied grin. "Genius!" he screeched. Holding his hand up for a high five which Claire readily gave him. "You have a gift if you can come up with something like this. We can even add some rockin' red streaks if you like! Ooo and I just got this new make up line that would be perfect for this!" Jaccob began jumping up and down and clapping excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun! Oh and BTW: I had to make this a double appointment to squeeze you in, the other girl will meet us at Urban Outfitters, this awesome new store." Claire tried to hide her disappointment as Jaccob ushered her out into the mall and down the escalator.

Ahead, Claire saw the sign for the store. She had seen one of these stores before, and all of their stuff was amazing but when Claire went in by herself she always felt overwhelmed. She would usually end up buying something similar to something she already owned. As they walked through the doors she felt better knowing she had called Jaccob, he was like her security blanket.

Jaccob suddenly steered Claire towards the other girl who was looking at some cute bags. Claire immediently recognized her as none other then Massie's new sister, Audrina.

Audrina waved them over and Claire new she was in for trouble.

Massie had made it very clear that anyone who conversed with the "enemy", as she so nicely put it, would face immedient explusion from the new Pretty Commitee. It was getting almost as bad as the boyfast because OF COURSE Massie was allowed to talk to her and OF COURSE Massie would never get kicked out. But Massie had done a lot for Claire since she had moved to Westchester a year ago, so Claire kept her mouth shut.

Claire slowly walked over keeping her eyes trained on the floor.

"Hi Claire!" Audrina called in her soft, almost musical voice. "You're the other girl? This is going to be so much fun! I've never done anything like this before!" Claire said nothing and walked over to a rack of sunglasses, scanning the various colors and shapes before settling on a red pair of ray bans, like the ones Nick Jonas wears. She felt Jaccob lean over her shoulder and snatch the sunglasses out of her hands.

"Claire, did I mention you're a genius? These are prefect!" Jaccob dropped the sunglasses in his shopping bag, grabbed Claire's hand and began to skip/drag her back to the clothing racks.

"Hey Claire does this look good on me," Audrina called stepping out of the dressing rock wearing the black Lux Illusion Dress Claire had saw on their website**.** **(Yes it is a real store!!) **

Before Claire could stop herself the words slipped out of her mouth. "That dress is so ROCKIN'!" Claire quickly realized her mistake and ran away to the jewelry but it was too late, the wheels had already been set in motion.

"Hey, Claire wait up!" Audrina called, bringing with her a sweatshirt Claire immediently adored. "Claire try this on for me please, Jaccob says you prob won't like it but I thought it was just darling!" Claire eyed the sweatshirt for a few seconds before slipping it on and zipping it up. Claire stood in front of the mirror and her two fears were confirmed the sweatshirt was perfect and she actually liked Audrina.

Massie was going to be so pissed.


	7. Eye Contact

**Please comment on my story if you read it! I want some constructive criticism on my writing!! I have a short story due Tuesday so this might be it for the next couple of days. I promise I'll try to update because I'm feeling super inspired!!**

BOCD

The Auditorium

12:25 PM

November 5th

Massie could not believe all eighth graders were forced to particpate in this joke. The only upside of this was that Massie would get to spend an hour a day with Dempsey, maybe even get to kiss him WHEN she got the lead.

Mrs. Nickelson was the drama director they hired this year, and she was a power hungry lunatic and Massie knew a couple of things about being power hungry.

Massie sat anxiously tapping her foot on the cold marble floor waiting for Claire to arrive. She had not been in school for two whole days and Massie was suffering from serious BFF withdrawal. She needed to spill but Claire was the only one she really trusted with her secrets. Audrina had been acting so sweet to her lately, she needed to find a way to corrupt her and expose her for the home wrecker she was. But what bothered her the most was Massie had gone to Galwaugh Farms over the weekend to find that Brownie had already been moved to her father's private barn.

_It's not fair. I didn't even get a say in the matter. What the hell is going on with my life?! I need to find a way to assert myself and gain control again. But how?_

Massie was jolted out of her thoughts by her crouch vibrating. Well not really. Massie slumped over in her seat and grabbed her phone from underneath her boat. Massie quickly glanced around to make sure that Mrs. Nickelson was still back stage.

**Claire: I'm on my way. I just had to pick up a late pass from the tardy office.**

**Massie: Hurry I'm losing my mind here!!**

**Claire: Calm down!! Hey look behind you.**

Before Massie had a chance to follow the command, gasps and applause erupted from all around her. Massie turned around, trying to find the source of the spectacle.

There was a new girl in the back. She had long dirty blond hair with dark brown and red highlights. Her outfit looked like she just stepped off a runway. Everyone kept whooping and hollering as the girl made a beeline for Massie. As the girl approached her she realized she had really light blue eyes, exactly like -

"Claire! OMFG!" Massie screeched jumping out of her seat to go hug her friend. "You look awesome!" Claire's smile lite up the entire room as she made her why on to the stage to talk to Mrs. Nickelson. Massie realized Claire's walk held more confidence now, knowing all the girl's were now envying her look and the guy's were checking her out.

Now that this new information had settled in, Massie could not help but be a little angry at Claire.

_Why didn't she tell me about this? I can understand not wanting to tell the whole school but I deserved to know at least!_

Massie was once again faced with the losing power feeling. If she can not even keep tabs on her friends, how can she keep control over the rest of the school?

Massie at once felt like she was being suffocated. The room began to tilt back and forth until finally she lost her balance.

"Massie wake up . . . Massie are you okay?" she heard Dempsey called as her vision cleared again. He was kneeling over her so low to the ground Massie could just lean up and kiss him right now.

Massie slowly sat up, making sure to keep eye contact with Dempsey.

He leaned in and their lips were about to meet.

_Bang!_

Both Massie and Dempsey whipped their heads around to the source of the noise. The door to the auditorium opened once again to reveal Audrina. With purple streaks in her hair.

Massie could not believe it. That little bitch had copied her signature. Everyone crowded Audrina and cooed about how much they liked her new hair and her new look, which was suspiciously similar to Claire's.

Massie turned back to Dempsey only to find him smiling at Audrina. Massie whipped her head back around to face Audrina only to find that she was smiling back. Audrina giggled and looked down cooly, biting her lip. Dempsey was getting up and making his way over to her. Audrina broke through the crowd of admirer's and met Dempsey around the middle of the auditorium.

Massie was so angry she wanted to scream, cry and murder her sister at the same time. There was no way she was going to steal Dempsey from her.

Claire reappeared and Massie was ready to meet her with a newfound fire and a plan that would make anyone pee their pants. Quickly pulling out her Palm Pilot, Massie made another list.

**Current State of the Union**

**In****Out**

**Massie and Dempsey Audrina and Dempsey**

**Drama Club Family Drama **

**Westchester Claire "Ew"-lando Claire**

**Hair Streaks Hair Extensions **


	8. Crossing Audrina Block

1**Disclaimer: I don't own Clique!! Please tell people about this story cause I like to get reviews!! Without them I lose my drive!! **

Westchester Mall

1st Level

4:47 PM

November 5th

Audrina had not really planned on doing anything that afternoon. Well except maybe, day dream about the boy in her drama class, Dempsey. He was tall, tan. His emerald colored eyes and perfect caramel-colored hair. Best of all was his body. They had been getting fitted for costumes and she had snuck a peak of his PERFECT six-pack. He was a total babe. Best all he had starred at her during Drama, giving her an excuse to talk to him.

Anyway that afternoon, Kristen had called her, asking her to go shopping with her and Olivia. Audrina was thrilled. So they met after school, and after a few hours of hard shopping (spending 10,000) and intense female bonding, they very physically and mentally whipped. They collapsed at a table in the food court enjoying Starbucks iced coffee's.

Kristen was the first to speak, "So . . . how's Massie been treating you these days?" Kristen took a nice long slurp and crossed her legs, eyes sparkling with curiousity.

Audrina sighed. Massie had become increasing difficult lately. She tried to bond with her by buying a Glossip Girl subscription, so maybe they could talk about which ones they liked or did not. Unfortunately, her dad had not informed her that he had cancelled all subscriptions made in his previous marriage. Audrina was now receiving Glossip Girl, but Massie was not. Mr. Block had also recently cancelled Massie's credit card because she spent 100,000 dollars on diamonds and other gems for Bean's collar.

Speaking of Bean, Kendra had finally had it so, his new place of residence was at the "new" Block Estate. Audrina loved him to pieces but she could tell the change frightened him.

"Massie is . . ."Audrina tried to find a nice word to describe her sister but calm up empty. "Gawd she's horrible." Kristen cackled and high-fived Olivia. Olivia stood up and grabbed her shopping bags, Kristen doing the same. They sprinted off towards Tiffany's. Audrina followed, not really sure what's going on. Upon stepping through the door, Audrina was greeted by sparkle as far as the eye can see.

Kristen motioned her over. "Audrina, welcome to the Clique Girls. **(I know that's a girl group!! I don't own the name!! I'm not that original!!)** We are on a mission to start a revolution. Everyone is getting extremely tired of Massie's tyranny. It's time for a new popularity regime. Now all we need is a leader." Kristen stepped aside revealing four pink diamond heart necklaces. "Are you ready? Cause we sure are!" Audrina called her father and once everything was settled, all the girls fastened their necklaces ready to face the world. "Wait whose the last one for?"

"We're leaving the option open." Audrina did not like the sound of that.

Suddenly the door, burst open, in walking Massie, Alicia, Claire and Dylan. Massie seemed to breathe fire. She continuously clutched and unclutched her hands. Dylan began biting the ends of her hair, Claire bit her nails and Alicia was texting, completely obvious that they were in a silent confrontation.

"Kristen, what the hell are you doing her with Awful-drina and Faux-livia?!" Massie screeched causing all the sales people's hands to fly to their ears. Audrina kept her hands at her sides, not going to give her sister the satisfaction of making her flinch. Audrina hated the way Massie was screaming at her new friends, they had not done anything to make her angry.

_Why did Massie have to give Olivia and me mean names, too? Olivia's nothing but a huge harmless sweetheart._

"Massie what's with the bitchitude? We didn't do anything to you?" Audrina walked slowly to the front of the store, careful not to break eye contact.

Massie took a stepped forward, crossing her arms. "Let's see . . . You ruined my family, and my perfect life. Kristen is shopping with you when a clearly ordered all of the Pretty Committee to stay away from you. And Faux-livia always seems to want to steal my friends."

"So what, Massie?! The choice to be born was not mine and like it or not I'm staying. Kristen is tried of you being such a bitch and trying to destroy anything and anyone that's different from you. As for **O**-livia, she is has us as her friends, no thanks to you and at least she can make friends without dumping them like last years Coach Scribble bags!" While she still had control of the situation, Audrina grabbed her bags and stormed out the door, leaving Massie speechless.

Audrina stormed towards the escalator, Kristen and Olivia calling after her. Audrina hated people who tried to hurt her friends and Massie had tried to emotionally murder them.


	9. Only One

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique!! I don't even own this computer!! I hope you like this chapter!! (I was listening to Only One by Yellowcard and runaway by cartel!!)**

The "Old" Block Estate

The Guest House

8:01 PM

November 5th

Claire lay on her bed taking pictures of the her navy colored finger nails against her new comforter. Cam was trying to talk with her on aim. She just could not get up off her bed though. She did not have enough strength to break the connection between them. Did he not know she could not get over him until he left her alone? She had to get over him.

Claire sighed and rolled over on her stomach and traced the patterns that now decorated her walls. Boxes were scattered across the floor because Mr. Block was moving them to the new estate. Kendra seemed happy to be rid of them but Massie looked close to tears when Claire had told her that afternoon. She knew Massie would not talk about it with anyone else, except for Bean though and now she was gone. Claire needed to talk to someone but the only person she could think of, she had permanently broken up with.

Claire could not get the feeling out of her head that she was making a big mistake. What if she never got over Cam? No one could ever measure up in her mind. A hollow feeling burrowed into her chest, making each breath strained. Tears rolled down her cheeks but this time, she let them fall. She missed Cam, even after he broke her heart and went out with Olivia. She did not forgive him yet, but she was willing to try if he wanted to.

All of her skin was crawling, and she wanted to scratch to until it bled. She had been going through this same routine ever since that day. She never let on that it was killing her inside to walk by him everyday without being able to touch him and feel the warmth of his hand in hers.

Downstairs, Judy Lions was humming to Only One by Yellowcard.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only my only one _

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one

Claire listened to the lyrics to that song and remembered when Cam used to give her notes. They were all written in his perfect, all-caps handing writing. Whenever he wrote them, Claire felt like his was always there with her, that had always gave her confidence before. Now all of the notes lay folded in a shoebox underneath her dresser, along with her other gifts from Cam.

Claire rolled off her bed, landing on the floor with a _thud!_ She army crawled over to her dresser, pulling out a coach shoebox. Slowly lifting the lid Claire was hit by a wave of Drakkr Noir **(I honestly don't care if I spelled it wrong.) **Claire's lip began to tremble as she sifted through letters and cds, until she found what she was looking for. It was a torn picture of Claire and Cam lying in the grass at Massie's When Hell freezes over party. One of the many photogues that had been there snapped the pick right after they had run away from the artist who tried to draw a caricature of her and Tiny Nathan. Cam hair was just long enough to curl at the ends and Claire looked happier than she had been in a long time. It was hard to swallow that it had happened one year ago.

Cam kept his eyes on Claire the entire night, never had she felt so special. He always knew what to say and what not to. He always shined when she saw him and . . . and . . .

Claire was in love with him.

Claire sat up in a start.

_I love Cam. I want him more than anything I've ever wanted in my entire life._

"Wow." Claire bolted up and scanned her closet Grabbing a royal blue dress and a pair of silver wedges, Claire quickly changed. She flew down the stairs and out of the house. Claire ran as fast as her legs would take her, wedges in hand. Finally, after an eternity, she was in front of his house. Claire put on her shoes and ran up to the door, hoping to god that it would be Cam who answered. Claire ran the doorbell and it was immediately answered.

The door swung oped revealing Cam wearing only a pair of Diesel jeans.

Cam looked super surprised to see her but before he could speak Claire spoke her feelings. "Cam ever since last year, I have known you were different. Not just because of your eyes, or your clothes but because of how you looked at me and how you made me feel. Cam I've been going crazy trying to get you out of my head but I just realized something: It won't ever happen because I became whole when I met you and now I can't go back to the way things were. I love you, Cam." Claire was out of breath from her confession. Cam stood in the doorway awe struck. Slowly he began to walk towards her, his eyes staring straight into a place she was scared to visit her self.

Cam brought his hands up to Claire's face, rubbing her cheeks. Claire closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, breathing in the scent of his skin. Suddenly she felt Cam's lips crash onto hers. Claire responded with every once of passion that had been building up inside of her all these months.

"Cam?!" a voice called from inside the house. Claire broke the kiss to find Kristen standing in the doorway, her eyes filled with tears. Claire turned to Cam with a disgusted look.

"You two are together, aren't you?" Cam did not answer but instead looked down at his beaten up converse. "I can't believe this!" Claire turned and ran into the night. Running away from Cam, Kristen, her problems and herself. She would not be taken advantage of again.

**OooooOooOoo. Claire just got burned!! Don't worry things will be looking up soon but I needed a sappy, girl power chapter cause, I'm an actress and I love DRAMA!!**

**I just got this comment and I thought it was funny! Thank you ME!! (P.S.-I'm being sincere)**

"I hate Audrina. I hope she dies or something.**"**


End file.
